10 coisas que eu odeio em você HagaRen Version
by K-chan258
Summary: Poesia do filme "10 coisas que eu odeio em você" adaptada para os personagens de HagaRen. **COMPLETA**
1. Winry

**10 coisas que eu odeio em você – By K-chan258**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:**Não é bem uma fic. É uma poesia baseada no filme "10 coisas que eu odeio em você". A poesia é praticamente a mesma, mas eu fiz umas adaptações para os personagens de animes. Eu tinha feito uma com Kagome, do anime Inuyasha. Agora eu escolhi um personagem de HagaRen, nesse caso, a Winry. É como se ela tivesse escrito a poesia, entendem? Bem, de qualquer jeito, espero que gostem! Boa leitura!**

* * *

**

**Versão Winry Rockbell**

Odeio quando briga comigo e como deixa o cabelo

Odeio quando fica estressado e quando quebra meu automail

Odeio sua enorme teimosia e como consegue ler minha mente...

Odeio tanto em você que até me sinto doente...

Eu odeio...

Eu odeio seu orgulho excessivo e odeio quando esconde o que sente...

Odeio quando vem pra Rizembool e mais quando decide voltar...

Odeio quando não está por perto e o fato de não me ligar

Mas eu odeio principalmente não conseguir te odiar

Nem um pouco, nem por um segundo,

Nem mesmo só por te odiar...

– **FIM –**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** É isso! Espero gostem tanto ou mais do que a versão Inuyasha... Me diz o que vocês acharam, ok? Talvez eu faça a versão dos outros personagens também, mas isso vai depender de vocês, ou seja, do número de revews que eu receber (hehehe). De qualquer jeito comentem, garanto que não quebra os dedos...

Beijos a todos e ja ne!

K-chan

_**PS:**__ Visitem meu profile e conheçam minhas fanfics!  
Ah! Agora sou beta reader também. Usem-me e abusem-me!_


	2. Edward

**Muito, muito obrigada a:**

Liligi:Que bom que você gostou! Como sugerido, aqui está à versão do Ed, espero que goste dessa também. Obrigada por ter lido a versão da Winry e também pela revew! Bjs amiga!

Xia Matsuyama:Obrigada pela revew! Fico feliz que tenha ficado parecido com a Winry, não gosto de escrever histórias que descaracterizam os personagens... Sim, sim! Ed e Winry ainda vão se acertar! Como pedido, aí está a versão do Ed, obrigada por ter esperado! Bjs!

Shadowlaet:Obrigada por sua revew!! Ler elogios de você é realmente gratificante e compensador! Aí está a versão com o Ed, espero que goste! Bjs!

Ninha Souma:Obrigada pelos elogios e por visitar meu profile! É sempre bom saber que alguém lê o que eu escrevo ali, principalmente porque eu faço mudanças de vez em quando... Me diz o que achou desse também ta? Bjs!

**Sei que tem mais nota da autora aqui do que fanfic (neste caso, poesia), mas pra mim é realmente importante agradecer a vocês, pois sem tal apoio eu não publicaria mais nada! Quero agradecer a todos que leram, mesmo os que por algum motivo não deixaram revews. Obrigada por gastar um pouco do tempo de vocês lendo minhas bobagens... Vocês pediram, e aí está a réplica do Ed! Espero que gostem! Boa leitura!**

**

* * *

  
**

**

* * *

**

**10 COISAS QUE EU ODEIO EM VOCÊ – BY K-CHAN  
**

_**Versão Edward Elric**_

Odeio quando briga comigo e dá palpite no meu cabelo

Odeio quando me bate com a chave inglesa, só porque quebrei o MEU automail

Odeio sua mania de querer desmontar o meu relógio de alquimista e como consegue ler minha mente...

Eu odeio tanto em você que até me sinto doente...

Eu odeio...

Odeio quando me chama de baixinho e odeio quando quer que eu beba leite quente...

Odeio quando passa o dia comigo na Central City e mais quando precisa voltar

Eu odeio não estar por perto e o fato de não poder te ligar

Mas, eu odeio principalmente não conseguir te odiar

Nem um pouco, nem por um segundo

Nem mesmo só por te odiar...

– **FIM –**

**

* * *

  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**N/A:** E essa foi a revanche! Próxima vítima: Riza Hawkeye. Logicamente, isso depende de vocês (como eu sou chantagista...). Deixem a opinião de vocês, nem que seja apenas um: "Gostei", "Continua", ou mesmo "Horrível" (lógico que eu prefiro os dois primeiros hehehe). Eu já realizei esse experimento em outras fics e está cientificamente comprovado que tal ato não quebra os dedos, não obstante, só trás benefícios tanto a quem escreve (que faz uma boa ação), quanto à ficwriter (que fica feliz da vida e posta mais rápido, além da carga extra de inspiração)! Então, deixem revews! Ja ne! Kisses!

K-chan

* * *

_**LANÇAMENTOS *propaganda*:**_

_Preocupações__-__ Duas ficlets Royais postadas recentemente. Talvez haja também: "Outras preocupações", uma coletânia de ficlets centradas no mesmo tema pra quem gostou dessas._

_Despedidas__-__ Ficlet de Ruouni Kenshin (Samurai X). Quem gosta do anime está intimado a ler!_

_Feliz aniversário__-__Título não oficial. Versão em inglês da minha fic "Happy Birthday". Está em fase de tradução, quem quiser ajudar, entre em contato comigo através do meu profile. E quem ainda não leu "Happy Birthday", por favor, leia e comente. Mesmo sendo uma fic antiga, não vou me importar em saber que alguém a lê..._

_PS.:__ Sintam-se à vontade para fuçar meu profile e ler minhas outras fics também! Querendo me adicionar no msn também, sejam bem vindos! Lembrando que sou beta reader também, mas apenas de fics em português. Quanto "também"! Perdoem esse lapso._


	3. Riza

**N/A:** Acho que já agradeci por e-mail a todo mundo (se teve alguém que eu não contatei, por favor, me avise!), mas mesmo assim, gostaria de reforçar o quanto amei todas as revews, principalmente quando elas dizem que vocês gostaram!

Outra coisinha: Eu atrasei esse capítulo, mil desculpas! Como eu expliquei à maioria, meu PC deu bronca e eu fiquei sem poder ligá-lo por um tempão. Além disso, teve outras coisinhas que aconteceram que não tem necessidade de citar aqui, mas que atrapalharam a postagem desse capítulo, mesmo ele estando pronto há séculos... Perdoem-me!

Acho que já disse isso antes em algum lugar, mas eu espero de verdade que esse capítulo possa de alguma forma compensar a demora. Enjoy!

* * *

**10 COISAS QUE EU ODEIO EM VOCÊ – By K-chan**

_**Versão Riza Hawkeye**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Odeio o modo formal como fala comigo e quando enche de gel o cabelo

Odeio quando dorme no trabalho e odeio seu desmazelo

Odeio suas enormes luvas de combate e suas saídas furtivas no meio do expediente...

Odeio tanto em você que até me sinto doente...

Eu odeio...

Odeio quando sai com outras mulheres e odeio quando se gaba por isso...

Odeio quando é gentil comigo e odeio quando não passa disso...

Odeio quando preciso fazer hora extra com você e mais quando não preciso ficar

Eu odeio quando não está por perto e o fato de não me ligar

Mas, eu odeio principalmente não conseguir te odiar

Nem um pouco, nem por um segundo

Nem mesmo só por te odiar...

– **FIM –**

* * *

**N/A: **Nyai! Dever cumprido! ^^ Espero que tenham gostado! Próxima vítima: Roy Mustang – A revanche. Imitando um truque muito legal que minha amiga MidnightStar usou, vou fazer uma pequena chantagem: Só posto a réplica do Roy quando tiver pelo menos 16 revews. Então é isso.

_**See you next time! **_** ^-^v**


	4. Roy

**N/A:** Em primeiro lugar, eu gostaria de me desculpar imensamente pela demora em postar esse capítulo, juro que não foi intencional! Começou com o vestibular, depois, eu achei que a fic tava no PC, mas não tava. Fui procurar meu rascunho pra digitar e adivinha só... Sumiu! Foi um trabalho ferrenho, mas consegui encontrá-lo. Desculpem-me de novo. Enjoy!

* * *

**10 coisas que eu odeio em você – By K-chan**

_**Versão Roy Mustang**_

Odeio o modo formal como fala comigo e como vive prendendo o cabelo

Odeio quando me acorda no trabalho e odeio seu excessivo zelo

Odeio quando diz que sou inútil na chuva e como consegue ler minha mente

Odeio tanto em você que até me sinto doente...

Eu odeio...

Odeio quando saio com outras mulheres e odeio quando finge que não ta nem aí...

Odeio quando minha falta de coragem de quebrar o decoro e te chamar pra sair...

Odeio quando arrisca sua vida, mesmo que seja pra me salvar

Eu odeio quando não está por perto e o fato de não poder te ligar

Mas, eu odeio principalmente não conseguir te odiar

Nem um pouco, nem por um segundo

Nem mesmo só por te odiar...

– **FIM –**

* * *

**Agradeço imensamente a:**

**- _KittyTheCat _– **Sei que gosta que respondam suas revews, por isso, me desculpe por só responder essa agora. Espero que tenha gostado dessa parte também. Muito obrigada pela revew, viu? ^^ Bjs!

**- _Xia Matsuyama_ – **Obrigada pelo apoio, suas revews sempre conseguem deixar meu ego bem gordinho! *.* Valeu mesmo! Quanto ao e-mail, não se preocupe, entendo que você tem bastantes ocupações... Bjs!

**- _Wasabi-Chan_ - **Obrigada por cooperar para a campanha FAF (Faça um Autor Feliz)!! Fico feliz que tenha gostado também. Bjs!

Essas foram às pessoas que mandaram revews no capítulo 3, mas, além delas, também quero agradecer a _**Liligi**_, **_Ninha __Souma_**, **_ALchemistCHibi_**, **_Khaweye _**e todas as pessoas que apoiaram esse projeto direta ou indiretamente. Agradeço também as pessoas que leram essa fic, mas, por algum motivo não deixaram revews.

Minha demora não foi vingança, juro! Desculpem mesmo por isso! Vou tentar compensar vocês futuramente escrevendo uma fic de qualidade... Até o momento, não pretendo encaixar mais personagens, então, essa foi a última poesia. Espero que tenham curtido ler tanto quanto eu curti escrever!

Ainda espero as revews para essa poesia de todos vocês, viu? Eu vou ler com o maior carinho e responderei por e-mail todas as que forem possíveis responder.

Mais uma vez, arigatou!!

_Izumi Curtis (K-chan)_


End file.
